The strange childhood of Percy Jackson
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: The adventures of Percy as a kid. Includes all of his mishaps(The Revolutionary war cannon accident,swimming with the sharks,ect.) and a few made up ones. I decided to do this because no one else did. Rated T because that's what everyone does.
1. A snake gets strangled

Percy wondered who the strange lady was. He was also wondering where he was,and why his mom had left him there. "Okay Percy,it's time for a nap."the strange lady said. She picked him up and put him in a crib. Another baby cried from across the room. The strange lady sighed,left and went to take care of her.

Percy sighed. He was bored. After a while the strange lady had fallen asleep in a chair. She was snoring loudly. He could hear her from here. It was a miracle that the other kids had fallen asleep. Percy was watching a fly buzz around when he heard a hiss.A golden-brown snake was watching him. It's beady black eyes glittered as it slithered forward...

The snake tasted the air,searching for prey. There! A scent,human. No,there was something else,something...different. The snake shook his head. It was not important. What mattered was his lunch,and the means of getting it. There were other humans,but he decided to have a go at the unusual one. It seemed tasty. He slithered into the building. He saw his prey and slided toward it. He hissed in pleasure. The child noticed him,and it's eyes widened. But instead of crying out in fear,as he had expected,it gurgled and laughed. Laughed! Stupid child. It would soon learn it's lesson.

He coiled up and lunged,fangs bared. But the child's hand shot toward him. It closed around his windpipe,choking him. The snake squirmed and tried to escape. Before,he had wanted a taste of human flesh. Now his only wish was to live. But it was too late. Darkness closed around him as the snake's life dimmed,then went out.

Percy laughed. The snake was a fun toy. So far he had tied it into knots,swung it around his head like some sort of mini cowboy,and smacked it on the bars of the crib. Now he was trying to figure out what the fangs did. Were they for decoration? Maybe they could be used to entertain others. Then it hit him. The snake had shown it's fangs when it saw him. They must be used to say hello!

There was a knock on the door. The lady awoke with a jerk and went to answer the door. Percy glanced up at her for a moment,then returned to his toy. He heard footsteps coming but he ignored them.

"AAAHHHH!"screamed Percy's mom. He looked up,startled. His mom had a mixture of fear and anger on her face. He wondered why she looked so worried. He was only playing with his new toy. Percy examined her for a moment,then returned to his game. He was going to take the scales off and play with them. Now,he needed to find out how to take them off...

**Sooo,how did you like it? Please review if you would like me to continue.**

**R.I.P. snake.**


	2. A fishing incident

Kindergarten

Percy loved field trips and today he was going to the countryside with his kindergarten class. He took in everything, his sea-green eyes darting around. Something caught his eye. A pond! He didn't know why, but he was drawn to it. "Woah." he said, leaning over the side. "See ya kid!" a teenager shouted. Percy looked up, and didn't have time to let out a cry of fear before he plunged into the water.

Percy opened his eyes. He was surrounded by water. _Hail, son of the sea god!_ Percy turned toward the sound. His eyes widened. "Fishy!" he cried in delight. He swam over and stroked the fish. "Good Fishy." he said, pleased that the fish had not swam away.

A hook dropped near his face. Percy looked at it, confused. "Huh?" At the end of the hook was a worm. _Careful son of the sea god!_ The fish said in Percy's mind. _No! My brother!_ It exclaimed again. Percy turned around to see another fish get pulled out of the water.

Percy thought about it for a while. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "Hook bad for Fishy." he said. The fish nodded. _We get pulled up and never come back._ It said. "Me help Fishies." Percy decided. He grabbed the line above the hook and yanked.

Grant was frustrated. He hadn't caught a fish all day! He was the best fisher in these parts. He would be a laughingstock. Grant felt a tug on his line. Yes! He almost yanked as hard as he could, but he kept his cool. _Slow and steady._ That was his motto. But for some reason the fish fought back with more force then Grant thought a fish could have.

**Snap!**

The line broke. Before Grant could fume about this misfortune, a child popped up. He couldn't have been more than 5. He had Grant's hook in one hand. He glared at Grant. "Hook bad for Fishies." he declared. He then proceeded to throw the hook at Grant. It missed him by an inch. "What the?" he began, but the kid had already gone. Then he realized that the kid had been dry the whole time! No, that was impossible. But just in case he decided to quit fishing. He was hallucinating.

Percy walked back to his group. Apparently no one had noticed his absence. _Oh well_, Percy thought, _maybe it was better that mommy didn't know about this._


	3. Cyclopes

I looked behind me. The creepy man was still following me. I caught a glimpse of his eyes- no, _eye_. What sort of person has one eye? I gulped and walked faster. I went up to my teacher, Mrs. Gonzalez. "Mrs. Gonzalez, someone is following me." "Who is it?" she asked. "That man." I said pointing to the creepy man.

She frowned and turned to the man. "Excuse me, but could you kindly leave?" The man grunted and walked away. I ran over my friends and played kickball with them. After a while, I noticed that the man was watching me again.

"Mrs. Gonzalez, the man is watching me again!" I said. Mrs. Gonzalez glared at the man. "If you don't leave, I will be forced to call the police." The one-eyed man glared back at her and stalked away, grumbling. "Percy, if that man bothers you again, tell me,okay." Mrs. Gonzalez told me. I nodded. "Now is there anything else you want to tell me?" I thought for a moment. "Yes, the man had one-eye." I announced.

My teacher looked at me weirdly and replied "Percy, no one has one eye." As much as I tried to convince her, she stood firm. I sighed, nobody would believe me.

**I really need you guys to give me ideas because other than the battlefield and sharks incident, I have no ideas. So please help me. Also check out TheLostRelic. He's a great author. My favorite story by him was Iron Hearts.**


End file.
